Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to article handling devices and, more particularly, to a portable cargo lifting device mountable to a conventional hitch assembly.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicles having flat beds for transporting large objects is well known. A problem which still exists, however, is that many conventional vehicles with flat beds do not include any structural device which actually helps a user get a large object thereon in order to be transported. Thus, there remains a need for a cargo lifting device which can receive a large object and lift it from a ground surface to a height which allows it to be slid onto a cargo bed. It would be helpful if such a cargo lifting device was adapted to be mounted to a conventional vehicle hitch and pivot therefrom in raising objects from the ground surface. It would be additionally desirable for such a cargo lifting device to include an actuator operative to flip a cradle portion from a vertical position to a horizontal position so as to “flip” desired cargo off of the ground surface to an elevated position.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a hitch mounted cargo lifting device adapted to allow a user to lift an object off the ground to an elevated height by pivoting a cradle from a substantially vertical position to a horizontal position. The primary components in Applicant's cargo lifting device are a hitch attachment, a pivot member, and a cradle. When in operation, the cargo lifting device enables large and/or heavy objects (such as vending machines) to be mechanically lifted to a cargo bed or lowered from a cargo bed. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.